Hate, fear, love
by Hell-Child
Summary: Kai finds out that Jackie is a fake, but that he loves her.
1. Chapter 1 new blood

Hiaz this is my new story it'll probably be crap but what the heck?, gives me something to do don't it? I get bored really easy so ya know!!!  
  
Hate, fear.love.  
  
Chapter 1-New Blood.  
  
I was running, fast.  
  
I was screaming, loud.  
  
She was getting closer I knew it.  
  
I kept running.  
  
I was almost there, into the light when suddenly everything turned black.  
  
There was a ringing in my ears and I woke up.  
  
I brushed my two toned blue hair out of my eyes to see the daylight.  
  
What time was it?  
  
Oh crap! I thought.  
  
I'm late for school, stupid clock, have to get another.  
  
But.  
  
That dream, why do I keep having the same dream over and over, it always ends in the same place.  
  
In the dark.  
  
I sat in the middle of my bed for a moment, oh crap school!  
  
Damn. Why school today?  
  
I walked over to my walk in wardrobe and looked for a shirt.  
  
I picked out a black one with black pants.  
  
I walked into my on suite and got a quick shower.  
  
Finally I was ready, I looked at the clock I was already late.  
  
I ran down to the garage to get my black Harley.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
I got my skateboard and rolled down the corridors to homeroom.  
  
I was reaching for the door handle, but the door opened before I could get at it.  
  
Hello Kai.  
  
I flipped up my board and looked to who was speaking.  
  
It was Miss trezi.  
  
She stared at me for ages, I finally got sick of it and asked her what?  
  
I will not allow cheek from you young man.  
  
Well sorry, I said sarcastically.  
  
I am personally disappointed in you, you have been late everyday this week, you should know better.  
  
You are a smart lad Kai don't ruin it, anyway I thought you might have tried to get to school for our new student.  
  
New student? I said out loud.  
  
Yes, and since you are late you will show her round.  
  
What?  
  
But I have urm. homework and stuff to do, I don't have time.  
  
I bet you do.  
  
Well get in then.  
  
I walked in and there she was the new girl.  
  
I couldn't quite shake off the feeling I got from her as I walked over.  
  
I was just thinking about how easy I'd got of really, when I suddenly fell to the floor.  
  
Everybody was laughing.  
  
I looked behind me to see what had made me fall, it was another skateboard.  
  
The girl went to pick it up.  
  
She walked past me and with a grin said sorry my fault in a sarcastic tone.  
  
I lifted myself up and walked over to her.  
  
You board? I asked.  
  
Well duh?, So I guess your Kai.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Well come on then better get on with showing me around.  
  
She walked out of the room.  
  
Wait I said, I still don't know your name.  
  
My name?, oh yeah it's Jackie Li.  
  
Kai Hiwarti. I said in return.  
  
He's the one.  
  
What? I said.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I could of sworn I heard something.  
  
Na you must be hearing things.  
  
What lesson do you have next?  
  
Oh didn't Miss Trezi tell you?  
  
Tell me what?  
  
You don't have to do your lessons, today's just for showing me around.  
  
Cool I said.  
  
We both skated around school for two hours.  
  
What are you doing here, get to class.  
  
It was Miss Trezi.  
  
What? I thought.  
  
Kai you told me that today I didn't have to go to my lessons, you were just showing me around. Jackie said innocently.  
  
Huh? what was she saying she had told me this.  
  
Kai is this true? Miss trezi asked.  
  
Huh?  
  
Is this true.  
  
What? no she was the one who  
  
Now Kai don't blame Jackie for your mistakes, well you can't call it a mistake though, can you?  
  
But.  
  
No buts, now get to class.  
  
She walked off and as soon as she turned the corner I turned round to shout at Jackie, but I found I couldn't.  
  
She had vanished.  
  
Well that's my first chappie I know I know there's no romance so far but there will be soon okay, okay! Please review!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 A day like yesterday

Chapter 2-A day like yesterday.  
  
For the rest of the day I never saw Jackie, I thought what a pain in the neck she was, it was like having a little sister, so annoying, but there's something about her, strange.  
  
I walked over to the large metal stairs and pulled up the giant loose stone and stored my board under it.  
  
I thought of this when I was running away from Miss Trezi.  
  
Flashback.  
  
She'd caught me phoning people in class and chased me all around school so I went and hid under here and found the perfect secret storage place.  
  
End flashback.  
  
Anyway I was just getting on my bike when I saw somebody run round the corner, I went to check it out, but when I got there, there was nothing but a dead end.  
  
What I didn't know was that at that very moment up on highest rooftop of the school, there was Jackie chanting what ya gonna do Kai?  
  
Keep living this day, or learn with no mistakes.  
  
We'll find out.  
  
With that she jumped down the side of the building as I had drove away.  
  
That night.  
  
I was there again, in the dark, I was running.  
  
I got to the pitch black end of my race.  
  
I looked up at the building next to me it was the school!, and this was the dead end I'd been down that day at school.  
  
I looked up further into the sky, when something caught my eye.  
  
A shadow in the distance, on the highest tower of the school. the figure looked faintly familiar, but where from.  
  
The shadow was talking, it was a girl, the sound of her voice echoing throughout all the lands saying one thing over and over, We'll find out.  
  
Huh? What's that supposed to meaannnnnnn.  
  
Ring, ring, ring, ring.  
  
What is that ringing, is it morning already.  
  
I opened my brown eyes to see it was pitch black.  
  
What?, where was that ringing coming from? and why is my head vibrating?  
  
Huh?  
  
I lifted up my head from my pillow and looked under it.  
  
It was my phone.  
  
Who the heck would be ringing me at this time?  
  
I looked at the name, it said Private Number.  
  
I decided not to answer thinking it was just a prank call.  
  
I ended it and laid back down.  
  
It rang again.  
  
I turned my phone off.  
  
My room phone rang, I walked over and answered it.  
  
The voice came out, We'll find out.  
  
Who is this and how did you get my numbers? I asked.  
  
You'll know soon enough.  
  
Krista what are you doing up? Said a mans voice harshly.  
  
Sorry father.  
  
At that she hung up.  
  
How did she know and who the heck is Krista, but now that I think I recognise that voice it sounds like Jackie but it can't be.  
  
The morning.  
  
Oh crap I'm late for school.  
  
A bit later.  
  
Finally I had arrived at school got my board and reached the classroom just as I was reaching for the door handle when.  
  
Hello Kai.  
  
This scene seems familiar I thought cheekily to myself.  
  
It was Miss trezi.  
  
She stared at me for ages.  
  
I thought about it for a moment ad decided that she won't do anything cause its only my second bit of rudeness.  
  
What? I said.  
  
I will not allow cheek from you young man.  
  
Well sorry, I said sarcastically.  
  
I am personally disappointed in you, you have been late everyday this week, you should know better.  
  
Why was she repeating everything from yesterday, must be a teacher thing.  
  
You are a smart lad Kai don't ruin it, anyway I thought you might have tried to get to school for our new student.  
  
New student? I said out loud. But we had one yesterday.  
  
Don't be silly Kai you know full well we didn't. Now get inside, and because your late you can show her round.  
  
I walked in and towards my desk what's going on? I thought. Didn't this happen yesterday.  
  
Then all of a sudden I was flat down on the floor, I'd fallen over the skateboard again.  
  
Sorry my fault.  
  
It was Jackie.  
  
You. I said.  
  
Huh? Have we met.  
  
Don't you remember, I think so don't you?  
  
No.  
  
I met you yesterday.  
  
No this is my first day.  
  
Are you joking?  
  
No, I'm serious.  
  
Strange I thought to myself, did I just dream all that?, I know I didn't.  
  
We walked out of the classroom and I asked her what lesson she had first.  
  
As I expected she said, Oh didn't Miss Trezi tell you?  
  
What that we don't have to go to our lessons?, your not going to fool me again.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Don't play innocent with me.  
  
This is your fault and I know it.  
  
You think you've got me all figured out, but you haven't this is just the beginning.  
  
What have you done?  
  
Just do as your told and you'll get it, later.  
  
Tell me.  
  
Find out yourself.  
  
Tell me.  
  
No.  
  
I pushed her up against the lockers and said angrily TELL ME.  
  
You think you scare me Kai but you don't, I don't care what you do I'm not scared.  
  
With that I jumped out with a kiss.  
  
What had I just done?, I hate her, I don't know what came over me.  
  
I let go of her and walked away, leaving her thinking to herself, what happened? 


	3. Chapter 3 the party

Chapter 3-The party  
  
As I walked away I had left not just her but myself wondering what had happened, it was so unlike me to jump out like that.  
  
Jackie's thoughts flowing in her head as I walked out of school.  
  
Jackie's POV  
  
What was that?  
  
Damn my father won't like this, he hates the Hiwarti's, he wants me to get it started with that idiot, what was his name again?  
  
Urrrrr., Van Cracknell, ha ha as if!, anyway what am I worrying about it meant nothing.  
  
Yeah just a mistake, he probably tripped or something.  
  
At home.  
  
"Father" I shouted.  
  
"Yes Krista, come here"  
  
I walked into the large kitchen to see my father sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"Where have you being all day?"  
  
"The library.reading"  
  
"Good, Krista, you remember were going to the work party tonight"  
  
Oh crap, I'd forgotten.  
  
"Yes father" I said lying.  
  
"Good, well the Cracknell's are coming, remember their nice lad Van"  
  
"Yes father"  
  
"You shall keep him company, shall you"  
  
"Yes father"  
  
"And I wish you to stay way from the Hiwarti's"  
  
"What the Hiwarti's, but they don't work with you"  
  
"I know but they decided to double up the due and hold it in a bigger place, and since we are both supported by the same company it has been arranged"  
  
"Alright"  
  
I walked to the door, knowing that my father would speak up any moment.  
  
"Krista"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You better start getting ready soon, and wear something nice."  
  
"Yes father"  
  
I left the room and walked up to mine thinking, oh crap if Kai's coming he'll blow my cover, anyway wasn't this day all supposed to be the same?  
  
The party was supposed to be the next day, what's wrong, I must have done something wrong, lets see.  
  
I picked up a book from my shelf and scanned the pages.  
  
Here it is, but I did it all right, something must have upset the spell.  
  
But what?  
  
Anyway looks like i've blown testing him, oh well dint matter that much anyway.  
  
Later.  
  
I was ready just in time for my father's call.  
  
I went down stairs wearing a nice baby blue dress, my blond hair flowing over my shoulders. (I hated wearing this stuff)  
  
I walked outside and got into the limo with my father.  
  
At the party.  
  
We walked in, as I took my first step my father pointed out that Van was over there, I reluctantly walked over to him.  
  
"Hello Krista" he said, walking over to me and putting his arm around me.  
  
I was just about to push him off when I noticed my father staring at us.  
  
"Hi" I said.  
  
"You look great"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
I felt his arm go further down my back.  
  
It was then that I looked up at him, he had brown hair and eyes with a snobbish look to him, he was wearing a smart suit.  
  
Oh my god, I felt like laughing, that's the sort of thing my father wears.  
  
I looked over at my father they were almost matching.  
  
As I turned back round facing me was a blue haired figure wearing a black shirt and trousers.  
  
"Kai" I said.  
  
"You know him" asked Van.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Jackie" he said.were  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Van said.  
  
I looked over at my father he wasn't looking, I pushed Van's arm off me and grabbed Kai and took him into the corridor.  
  
"What did he mean who are you talking to" Kai asked suspiciously.  
  
"What he meant is that my name is Krista not Jackie, Jackie is just my fake name for my fake place at school."  
  
"What?, but why and why have you stopped this same day thing?"  
  
"I did it because I didn't know why my father hated your family so much and wanted to prove to myself you could do something with no mistakes and see what happens, but something disrupted the whole thing and it went back to normal"  
  
"Okay, didn't get that but whatever"  
  
"Please Kai don't tell anybody about anything"  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"About that kiss."  
  
"Yeah" I said.  
  
"I don't know what came over me it just kind of happened"  
  
"It's okay"  
  
"Good"  
  
He turned around and this was the moment when I realised I wanted more and asked him "Kai".  
  
He turned round .Da ya wanna.I said innocently.  
  
He looked at me and smiled "yeah" he said.  
  
At that he put his arms around me and I did the same and we kissed.  
  
It felt great, it felt right. 


End file.
